The New Kishin
by Robby DeLuca
Summary: Soul, Maka, and all the others are about to go on a new adventure after their graduation from the DWMA. A new witch has risen, and is trying to resurrect the Kishin Ashura.
1. Preparing for the New Enemy

Soul Eater: The New Kishin Part 1

A fanfiction by Robby DeLuca

Soul "Eater" Evans walked down the long hallway of guillotines to the place at the Death Weapon Meister Academy known as the Death Room. His partner, Maka Albarn was walking next to him. And on her other side was Crona, who was a meister in training, and wielded the demon sword, Ragnarok. Now, Ragnarok was an interesting case as a weapon spirit. He was just as much a part of Crona as Crona was. They soon reached the large circular room that had clouds spinning around the area. In the center, Death and his son, Death the Kid, were speaking of business. Liz and Patty, Kid's weapons, were there as well. Liz was painting her nails, as normal, while Patty was running around like mad.

"Father," Kid began, "You do realize the severity of this situation, correct? This could be catastrophic!"

"I'm aware, Kid. But as of right now, it's the only thing we can do. As you know, I can't leave Death City, so I'm leaving you in charge," Death said.

"Kid in charge? I think we'd be doomed either way," Soul said, turning all eyes to himself, Maka, and Crona.

"Maka, Crona, Soul! Yo! Good to see ya!" Death said, jumping up into their faces.

Spirit, Maka's father and Death's primary weapon spirit, appeared out of the corner and looked over to Maka, who had recently began to forgive him.

"Hi, Maka," Spirit said.

"Hi daddy," Maka said, casually.

"Now!" Death said, "You know why I called you guys here, correct?"

"N-no, Lord Death," Crona said, timidly. He was always a bit quiet.

"Well, sit down, Kid and I will try to explain,"

"I'll do it, Father," Kid said, "You don't need to explain it again. Besides, you said I'll lead this mission, so I'll take it from here,"

"Okay, Kid!"

"Now, Maka, Crona, Soul, where are Black*Star and Tsubaki?"

"I have no idea," Maka said.

"I expected this much," Kid said, turning to Death, "Father, could you bring Black*Star and Tsubaki here?"

"Okay," Death said.

Death then snapped his fingers and Black*Star and Tsubaki appeared out of nowhere. Black*Star was really surprised at the transfer, and immediately put up his fists. When he realized where he was, he put his fists down and said, "Hey, Kid, what's up?"

"Sit down you two, you're late. Again," Kid said, "Now that all of you are here, I have to tell you that there is a problem. Maka, we're going to need your anti-magic wavelength for this one. You see, a new witch, whose name is Athena, has come to power, and is attempting to resummon the Kishin Ashura. Our mission is to stop her at all costs. Supposedly, Medusa's old assistants, Free and Eruka, are working with her. Mosquito may also be a threat, considering his body wasn't among those that were found after the raid on Baba-Yaga Castle. Meaning he isn't dead and that he is currently involved with Athena, possibly to bring back the witch Arachne. Which means that he is trying to reform Arachnophobia,"

"So basically, I may need to fight Ashura again," Maka said. She had to kill Ashura once, and she'll do it again if she has to.

"Exactly," Kid said.

"Well, just let me do it!" Black*Star said, jumping up, "I have to surpass God, so I'll kill the Kishin this time,"

"Sit down and shut up, Black*Star," Kid said, already tired of him.

"So, what you're saying is that we may need to prepare eveything that we have to use to fight the Kishin, again?" Soul asked.

"Yes," Kid replied, "But there is something else. Maka,"

"Yeah, Kid?" Maka said.

"I' going to need you to make Soul a death weapon,"

"What!" Maka said.

"How far are you from getting him to Death Weapon rank?"

"We just need our witch soul and we're done,"

"And what of you, Crona?"

"27 souls, and our witch," Crona stammered.

Kid then sighed, "And you, Black*Star?"

"I need about 18 more, I already got the witch soul,"

"How?"

"I took Arachne's when Ashura exploded,"

"Tsubaki, is this true?" Kid asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, Liz and Patty only need their witch souls as well, So Maka and I will go to get the witch souls at the next witch meeting. As for you and Black*Star, Crona, I want you to lead him into the nearest Kishin factory that was formed by the witches. That should get you enough souls. I hear that the witch Amanda is there. Her soul should be easy to get. Do you understand, Crona?"

"Y-Yeah, Kid," He stammered.

"Good, now lets begin," Kid said, turning to Death, "Father, do you think you can send Sid and Stein to find out the next location of the witches meeting?"

"I think, Spirit, go find them,"

Spirit rounded the corner to the classroom where Stein and Sid were giving a joint lesson on soul resonance and poked his head in.

"Sid, Stein, Lord Death needs you,"

Stein adjusted his glasses and said, "All right, study something until I get back. C'mon Sid,"

The trio walked down the hallway, while Stein talked to Spirit, trying to find out what was going on.

"Okay, Spirit, what's going on, Lord Death knew we were teaching today,"

"Well, there is a possibility that Medusa's old assistants and Mosquito are trying to bring the Kishin back with the help of a new witch,"

"What!" Stein yelled, his pale bluish zombie skin crackling.

"Yeah, that's what I know, Kid is the one who is sending you on the mission, by the way,"

"Kid's back?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, Maka and Black*Star, too,"

"I thought they graduated,"

"Same here. Oh, and Crona, I forgot about him,"

"Yeah, isn't he living with Maka, Soul, and Blair now?"

"Yeah,"

Crona, Maka, and Soul sat on a patio outside of the DWMA, talking as they normally do. Ragnarok soon popped out of Crona's back and began demanding food, which Crona handed to him out of a lunchbox he kept, just in case Ragnarok got hungry.

"Okay, so we're gonna have to try to kill the Kishin again?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yeah, Crona said, "and you're going to be a death weapon,"

"Finally!" Ragnarok said, greedily chomping on a sandwich.


	2. Crona's Mission

Chapter 2: Crona's Mission

Chrona and Black*Star walked towards the newly built "Kishin factory" that would get them both the souls they need to make Tsubaki and Ragnarok death weapons. Black*Star looked at the area, with Tsubaki already in weapon form. This was Crona's first time leading and, as usual, he didn't know how to deal with it. He looked at Black*Star and just simply said, "Okay, do you thing, I guess," in his usual timid voice.

Black*Star immediately sprinted towards the base to wreak some havoc, while Crona went to go and get the few Kishin souls he needed, and to go and get the witch soul. He felt a sting and then felt the familiar weight of Ragnarok in his hand, and immediately began running towards the Kishin factory behind Black*Star.

Black*Star stopped suddenly to find his path blocked by a large Kishin. He stood about eight feet tall, and had large claws that looked ready to rip him to shreads.

"One," Black*Star said calmly.

Black*Star flew up at the Kishin, and hit him with a basic attack. When he saw that it didn't work, he dodged a blow from the Kishin and saw Crona fly by to attack another Kishin in the path. Black*Star then had Tsubaki transform into Enchanted Sword mode. He then called for soul resonance. He felt the a power surge flow through his body as he retried his attack on the Kishin. This time it was effective. The Kishin exploded, leaving behind a red floating soul, that Black*Star immediately claimed, and then moved on to the next target, saying, "Two,"

Crona was on his 26 soul by the time Black*Star had finished, so he finished slaying the last Kishin and watched as Tsubaki became a Death Weapon. Her form shifted and changed as she became a newly formed Death Weapon. Suddenly, Crona felt the mirror he kept in his pocket vibrate, and he pulled it out. There was Lord Death on in the mirror, yelling, "Congrats, Black*Star! Tsubaki is now a Death Weapon. Now Crona, I must warn you, the witch you are dealing with is a powerful one. Her name is Hera, and she seems to be avid in the use of using seduction magic. Be careful,"

"Right," Crona replied, feeling a little more confident.

Crona then began hacking at one more Kishin to get the rest of the Kishin souls he needed, then proceeded to the top of the factory. Black*Star followed him very closely, just so that they had all the help they could. Before Crona entered, he called Death once again. He wrote the numbers 42-42-564 into the mirror so that Death would appear in the mirror to speak with them.

"Yes, Crona?" Death said.

"Lord Death, is there any way to resist seduction magic?"

"Good question. There are only two ways to do it. One is to have an anti-magic wavelength like Maka, or you could just think about something else. Someone you care about deeply, maybe a video game you just finished, just don't think about the witch. That is why I fear that Black*Star may have been a bad choice for this mission. When he fights, he tends to focus on his target, which would make him pretty much useless for this battle. But, he is Death Weapon Meister now, so he may actually be able to resist the magic,"

"Okay, thank you, Lord Death,"

"You're very welcome, Crona,"

Crona then turned to Black*Star and said, "Black*Star, stay here,"

"What? Are you stupid? You'll get killed. You need a big man with you to fight a big enemy,"

"No, I need to do this alone," Crona said, trembling, "I want to become brave, I can't do that if I'm relying on you,"

"Fine, I'll go back and tell Lord Death,"

And with that, Black*Star left, leaving Crona alone in front of the door of a deadly witch.

Crona walked over to the door and opened it. He gripped Ragnarok a little tighter, and prepared for a soul resonance as soon as he saw the witch.

In a second, he saw a black flash of a witch's robe and yelled, "Ragnarok, Scream Resonance!"

With that, Ragnarok started screeching loudly, and the room began shaking the room. Crona sprinted at Hera and slashed her arm. He felt her magic attempting to influence him, so he began to think about someone he cared about dearly and protecting her. Maka. She was his first friend, so he felt very protective of her. He pushed the sword further into Hera.

"You are a hard one to crack, boy," She said, "So, what is it that turns you on? Boobs, a nice butt? What, because I can give it to you. You just need to remove your sword,"

"No!" Crona screamed, pushing his sword and slicing the witch in half.

He saw the purple witch soul floating in front of him, and said, "We did it, Ragnarok,"

For the first time in a while, Crona smiled.

Crona walked into the DWMA with the witch soul in hand and proudly walked into the Death Room, where Lord Death, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, the newly made Death Weapon Tsubaki, Dr. Stein, Sid, Kid, Liz, and Patty were all waiting. He transformed Ragnarok into his weapon form and placed the Witch soul into Ragnarok's open mouth. Ragnarok yelled and began shifting and changing into his Death Weapon form. Maka walked over when Ragnarok finished his transformation, hugged Crona and said, "Good job Crona,"

Crona smiled once again, happy to finally be among some real friends.


	3. Maka's Birthright Part 1

Maka's Birthright

Maka and Kid stood at the foot of the lair of the three witches. Maka only needed one soul to make Soul into a Death Weapon. She had already begun to resonate with Soul and she could tell that he was just as antsy about this as last time. Last time, Blair screwed it up and they had to recollect all their souls, starting at zero.

"Hey, Maka," Kid said, "don't grab a fake," He then shot her one of his rare joking smiles.

"Just make sure you don't lose Liz," Maka shot back, giggling.

"Fine, I won't if you won't,"

They then turned to the imposing house that was standing in front of them. Kid called Death on the mirror he had in his pocket and instead saw Crona. He looked oddly confident now that Ragnarok was a Death Weapon.

"Hi, Kid!" Crona said happily.

"Hello Crona. Where's my father?"

"I have no idea. He said something about doing something at your house,"

"God, if he messes anything up..." Came Kid's reply, "Anyway, Crona, do you have any information on these witches that we're going up against?"

"Yeah," he said, running through a stack of papers, "They're all people my mom worked with from what these papers say," He looked at the papers closer and said, "One is a very powerful witch named Sera, and she seems to be able to control small animals at will. The other two are her apprentices, Jillian and Anake. Other than Sera, you really don't need to worry,"

"Okay, I'll get the apprentices," Kid said.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"Because," Kid said in reply, "One, I don't have an anti-magic wavelength like you do, and two, because they are twins and the same rank, the symmetry will be perfect!"

"Okay, guys, good luck," Crona said.

"Bye," Kid and Maka said in unison.

The two went into the building and were immediately attacked by the first of the witches, Anake, and prepared to fight her. She was tall and thin, and wore a red witches robe. She also seemed to be related to Crona and Medusa in a way, because she had red snake eyes. She flashed a smile that looked like Medusa's and said, "Maka Albarn. You're the one who killed my aunt. How Crona doing?"

"He's fine, and you're next," Maka replied.

"Maka, if you don't remember, she's my target," Kid said, "Go and get Sera,"

"Fine. I just thought it'd be nice to kill another Gorgon that isn't Crona,"

"Well, let's go!" Anake said, "I haven't got all day, I have a manacure at four!"

Suddenly, Anake's sister, Jillian appeared. She had the same look, but she had green mostly.

"Maka, go!" Kid said.

"Okay,"

"Maka! Behind you!" Soul yelled.

Maka turned to see Sera swipe at her. She began to charge up the attack that she and Soul had been practicing for months. She brought their resonance rate up to the point of breaking and Maka yelled out "Kishin Hunter!" and flew at Sera, using the attack to slice her in half, leaving behing the vibrant purple soul that signaled that she had killed the witch.

"Good job Maka!" Kid yelled to her. He was busy trying to take out the other witches, though, "Go back to the DWMA, I'll meet you there," Kid said.

"Okay!" Maka said, grabbing the soul so that Soul could eat it when they returned to the DWMA.

She turned to see Death standing in front of her with a vaguely familiar woman standing next to her carrying Spirit. She had long hair that was similarly colored to Maka's. Maka knew her from somewhere.

"Lord Death, how are you out of Death City? And who is this?"

"One, I wanted to see Soul become a Death Weapon. Two, I came to tell Kid that I am going away after Liz and Patty become Death Weapons. Finally, Miss Albarn, how do you not recognise your own mother?"

"Mom?" Maka said, feeling her knees tremble.

"Yep," The elder Albarn woman said.

"How did you find her?"

"We kept in contact after the divorce," Spirit said, his voice echoing because he was in sythe form.

"Yeah, and when my old idiot told me you were making a Death Weapon, I had to see for myself,"

"And I'm here because I want to see my son inherit my legacy," Death said.

"What do you mean, Lord Death?" Maka asked.

"You see," Death began, "When a Grim Reaper's son rises to power, the former disapears. But, a Reaper can only rise to power when their weapon, or weapons in the case of Kid, reaches Death Weapon status. And since Kid is finally rising to power, I can leave Death City. After A thousand years, It's good to return. I left Spirit to Stien, and all the other Death Weapons go to Kid,"

"Okay. But why does mom have dad?" Maka asked.

"I'll explain that," Maka's mom said, "You see, when a meister in our family makes a Death Weapon, the last carrier of a Death Weapon must fight the new one. You must defeat me, just like I defeated my father to earn your birthright!"


End file.
